narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch
Hand Seal What's the hand seal he's using for this technique? It seem to me like a mixture of Ram and Rat... :/ Noweeaboohoo (talk) 11:11, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :It's Ram. • Seelentau 愛議 11:38, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Really? The description of "Ram" says "Left thumb on top...". His right hand is on top here though. Also, it looks like he's embracing his left hand with his right...I can't really explain it....Noweeaboohoo (talk) 12:04, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Mirrored Ram then, but still it's Ram. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Or... it's an editing mistake?--Reliops (talk) 21:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Yin Release Does the dialogue actually say so or is it just raging tits all over the place?--Elveonora (talk) 12:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :What dialogue? It's the technique's name. • Seelentau 愛議 12:38, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::My point is (and don't tell me it isn't valid) that Yin Seal and Yin Healing Wound Destruction aren't considered Yin Release, nor are the Four Red Yang Encampment and Six Red Yang Encampment barriers Yang Release, so why should be this?--Elveonora (talk) 12:41, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Because unlike the other techniques, this one has Yin '''Release' in its name. • Seelentau 愛議 12:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, missed that one... "bowing out with a blush"--Elveonora (talk) 12:48, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Homage to ''The Amazing Spider-man 2 This technique is an homage to Electro from The Amazing Spider-man 2, reproducing this poster. Weekly Shonen Jump 2014 No.22-23 featured an interview Kishimoto conducted with the film's producer Avi Arad (they don't discuss Naruto at all), during which the poster was displayed prominently. FF-Suzaku (talk) 13:41, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I saw it before two days ago, Kishimoto seems is a super fan of many action movies. He also as known designed Mecha-Naruto and Mecha-Kurama form Godzilla movie. Perhaps he entertain himself so much in these days. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:54, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Devil's advocate here, if they don't discuss Naruto at all, how do we know it's an homage other than the actual similarity? Omnibender - Talk - 19:37, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Is it in the same Jump as the chapter? MangekyoSasuke (talk) 19:47, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, and it immediately flows from the interview (with the poster prominently displayed on the page and in the photo with the two) into the opening page which looks pretty much just like it, down to Madara's pose and the positioning of characters. FF-Suzaku (talk) 05:04, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess that's pretty blatant evidence. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 05:10, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Lightning release Not to be iffy, but perhaps the lightning seen here is a result of the Yin Release, and not lightning release itself? As Yin release governs the imagination, it can be used to create form out of nothingness. I think this lightning is the form out of nothingness, simply because Madara says it is YIN release, and not LIGHTNING release. If this would be a pure lightning release technique, he would've called it like that, no? It just makes little sense to me. Derigar (talk) 14:04, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :We don't know. But would not knowing how to use Yin Release in such a way completely kill the purpose of having to learn the basic natures?--Elveonora (talk) 21:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::He does have a point Elve, he never actually says lightning release in the name and it may not be traditional electricity as we know it. Perhaps, he used Yin Release so that he could create lightning form and characteristics from nothing, but give it some sort of special property with Yin Release that we don't know of. But thats just what I tell myself so I can sleep at night. Riptide240 (talk) 21:43, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::We can speculate as much as we want, the fact remains that lightning=lightning release until otherwise stated in the manga. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 21:56, April 29, 2014 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Naruto_Uzumaki#now_that_finally Derigar (talk) 22:44, April 29, 2014 (UTC) : I honestly don't care what that link says, or if "Lightning Release" is in the name or not. Lightning came out, lightning is apart of it. You have no proof otherwise, but I see lightning coming out of his palms, so that is proof to that side of the argument. End of story. Leave it at that. More than likely, a databook will come out in a few months, or after the ending of the manga, and all these techniques will have information in them which we can then make adjustments to if we need to, but right now, lightning is coming out of his hands and we don't know how he is applying Yin, so don't touch the lightning in the article. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:43, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Databook Databook stated it was Faster than light. 13:41, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :source?--Omojuze (talk) 13:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hagoromo Otsutsuki' 13:49, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :english source >.議 14:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC)